Sayonara, Captain
by aliennepton
Summary: Collection of very short drabble. Inner thought of Luffy's nakama before saying goodbye. Ch. 3: Nami's inner thought before Bartholomew Kuma send her away. Sabaody Archipelago Arc.
1. Usopp

My first attempt in writing fanfiction.

Summary: Usopp's inner thought when fighting against Luffy. Water 7 arc.

Disclaimer: I don't own ONE PIECE

* * *

It was not a joke when two nakama fighting against each other. Relationship between nakama supposed like family and brothers. The fight between us was not a simple siblings-like clash, it was more to enemies-like duel.

But now, here I am. The most coward one in Mugiwara pirates' crew is now engaged a battle against his captain. He is the strongest. The one who will become the pirate king.

When Luffy told us to leave Going Merry, I stunned for a while. Was he joking? Was he out of his mind? I never thought he will order us to abandon a nakama. Yes. Going Merry is our nakama. Nakama. We had been together since in the beginning. We went through the hardships and obstacles together side by side.

Shocked. Angered. Disappointed. Luffy betrayed me and Going Merry. My captain wanted me to betray Going Merry. The future pirate king ordered me to abandon a nakama. Luffy should understand and know my feeling. Going Merry binds my promise to Kaya as Wado Ichimonji binds Zoro's promise to Kuina, I promised Kaya to take a good care of it. How could he done that? Luffy is an idiot but he is not a fool. Luffy knows the meaning of a promise. He understands the value of a promise as he binds his promise to Shanks through the strawhat.

I knew, this battle tore up Luffy's heart. He was winning and losing in the same time. Won the duel but lost a nakama, brother and family. He always appreciate, protect and love us in his own way. When I challenged him, he shocked and offended for a moment. He must felt betrayed. Even though he accepted my challenge, deep inside his heart, he was the one who hurt the most. His nakama, family, brother disagreed and went up against him in such way.

I maybe not the smartest person but I not brainless either. Luffy was the captain. He knew the strength and the weakness of his nakama. He knew my the tactics and tricks. The moment I challenged him, I already know the outcome of the battle. But it does not mean I will step down and follow him blindly. I will never break my promise. I will never leave my nakama. Full stop.

I always thought that, I was the one who understand him the most. Maybe after Zoro. He was my closest friend. Luffy and I always fool and play around together like two idiots brothers. But, that was history. The moment he told us to abandon Going Merry, he already become my enemy.

_Sayonara, captain…_


	2. Zoro

My first attempt in writing fanfiction.

Summary: Zoro's inner thought before plunged his hands into the bubble. Thriller Bark arc.

Disclaimer: I don't own ONE PIECE

* * *

For my captain.

I took a step forward.

For my captain.

My breath became heavier.

For my captain.

I ignored my pain and fatigue.

I flashed back the precious memories.

The fateful encounter.

He was the one who save my life from starving to the death.

The one have the guts to invite a pirate hunter to become a pirate.

Despite from being called "a demon", he still asks me to become his nakama.

He respected and protected my dream.

He waited patiently and have faith in me when I fought the lost battle against the strongest swordsman.

Despite the lost, he made me promise to become the strongest by his side.

For my captain.

I save him when he fall to sea as a routine.

Stand by his side as my purpose.

Support him when he doubt in himself as my priority.

Protect his dignity as a captain is my stand.

Together to protect our nakama and dreams are OUR code.

For my captain.

I prepare to break my promise.

If I could not protect my captain's dream, I'd rather abandoned mine.

I know he WILL become the pirate king.

I don't mind and willing to sacrifice my dream if it will be the stepping stone to chase his.

It is my honour.

For my captain.

I opened my eyes and reached my hands to the bubble.

Pray and leave everything for the best.

If anything bad happen to me, I will never regret.

_Sayonara, captain…_


	3. Nami

Summary: Nami's inner thought before Bartholomew Kuma send her away. Sabaody Archipelago Arc.

Disclaimer: I don't own ONE PIECE

* * *

This is not happening... This is not happening!

_Run, Zoro! Get up! _

No! Don't touch him!

_Zoro! Fight back! Please!_

_**Stand up!**_

Seeing is believing. I never thought I will see Zoro in this state. The future strongest swordsmen just laying over there and wait for his doom. The Admiral of Marine is targeting Zoro. Borsalino a.k.a. Kizaru. He is a monster. Our efforts are all wasted.

How. Can. We. Beat. The. Light?

Usopp, Brook and Robin struggle to protect Zoro. We are so desperate. Everything we have done to help Zoro are fruitless.

Am I going to stand aside and do nothing? Weak. Yes. I am weak but my brain is good. I am one of the smartest in Straw hat Pirates. If our monster trio cannot match them with their brute strength, at least, they have me to think a way out. Come on brain. Think! Think! I am Nami for God sake!

After struggling so hard to knock down Bartholomew Kuma (PX-4), one of the Shicibukai, it is not possible to defeat an admiral, right? Everyone is not perfect. They have their own flaw. Light. The weakness of light. Stuck! My brain cannot work properly when one of my nakama is nearly getting killed. Please. Miracle. Please do happen.

Rayleigh! As fast as lightning, he shows up in the last minute. Hero. He is our hero. I almost jump like child who just got a lollipop. A sudden relief but it is not over, yet.

"_Run! Usopp! Brook! Grab Zoro and run! Everyone! Think only of getting away! Right now, we can't beat these guys". _I never knew that will be the last order from Luffy, the captain of Straw Hat Pirates Crew.

Then, everything happens so fast. It is like we destined to fail. Everything we do, all the efforts, all the struggles and fights are useless. We like mere ants in front of Kizaru, Sentomaru and Bartholomew Kumas.

"_Zoro. Zoro. Zoro. Zoro!" _I can heard Luffy repeat Zoro's name like a mantra. Despair. Agony. Misery. Anger. The emotions are reflecting through Luffy's eyes. Zoro is gone.

It was nightmare. I really wish this is all a dream. An illusion. But, no. This is a reality. Seeing all my nakama disappeared one by one. My feet stuck on the ground. My knees become weaker and weaker. I feel like the Earth is swallowing me. My bottom lip quivered. My eyes become cloudy. Tears start pooling in my eyes.

I felt so helpless. So hopeless. Where were they all gone to? Dead? Alive? I so scared. Am I going to be next one? Am I going to die? Is our journey, our adventure will end up here? What will happen to our crew?

At that moment, I realized something. Luffy is not the strongest. There a lot of pirates and marines who are stronger than him. He is like all of us. He has weakness. He has limit. We are his nakama. We completed each other. But now, one by one are disappeared.

"_Luffy… Help". _I reach out my hand towards Luffy as Bartholomew Kuma appeared in front of me.

I cannot hear anything except for the sound of my heartbeats become stronger and stronger...

This is it.

At one touch, I'm gone.

_Sayonara, captain…_


End file.
